Asylum 43 Reader Insert
by xxHateful-Lovexx
Summary: Leтѕ ѕαy, yoυ вoυɢнт α ɴew нorror ɢαмe, wαɴтed тo тry ιт oυт, ɴow yoυr αddιcтed. oɴe dαy yoυ're plαyιɴɢ тнe wнole ɢαмe over αɢαιɴ αɴd αll oғ тнe ѕυddeɴ, вooм! yoυ're ιɴ тнe vιdeo ɢαмe. ɴow yoυ ɢoттα ғιɴd yoυr wαy тнroυɢн wιтнoυт, yoυ ĸɴow, вeιɴɢ ĸιlled, вυт we αll ĸɴow тнαт тнιѕ woυld ɴever нαppeɴ. or coυld ιт?
1. Chapter 1

**ᴄʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ ᴏɴᴇ: ᴛʜᴇ ᴠɪᴅᴇᴏ ɢᴀᴍᴇ**

Your fingers violently pressed the buttons on the controller as you stared at your tv screen. _'One level left and I'll beat the game!' _you thought. You are a video game addict, like video games are your drug. You have every possible game that's out there. Video game cases are scattered about your lilac purple room. On the floor, in your dresser drawers, even in your school backpack. You heard a steady knock on your door, making you pause the game.  
>"<strong>Come in!<strong>" You told whoever was at your door. The door to your room opened, revealing your mother.  
>" <strong>Yn, come on, we're going to the store.**" She looked around your pigsty of a room. "**And after we get back, you can start cleaning you room.**"  
>You groan irritably, standing up. "<strong>Mom, it's not that messy, just a few game cases here and there.<strong>" You smiled sheepishly, making your mother cross her arms.  
>"<strong>You're cleaning it after we get back, so lets go.<strong>" She said sternly but calmly. You sighed and followed her out the door and to the olive green mini van.

-

It was cold inside the store, so you pulled your baggy, black hoodie over your head and tucked it below your waist. Your mother wheeled the cart down one aisle after another, checking her list and putting items into the cart. You followed her past the electronics section and then, you saw it. The video game aisle. You ran down the aisle and peeked into the locked glass cases full of video games, however, only one in particular caught your eye. You scanned the case, looking at the title of the game.  
>"<strong>Asylum 43.<strong>" You let the words escape your lips. A hand pressed itself onto your shoulder and your turned to see your mother standing there. '_Maybe she'll buy it for me.'_  
>"<strong>Mom, can I please get this new game?<strong>" You pointed to the game case.  
>"<strong>Don't you think you have enough video games?<strong>"  
>"<strong>Please Mom, I promise I'll clean my room!<strong>" You begged, hugging her. She sighed and planted a kiss on the top of your head.  
>"<strong>Alright, fine, but you have to clean your room first.<strong>"  
>"<strong>Yes! Thank you Mom!<strong>" You squealed.

After getting the game and all the items on the list, you arrived home and as soon as you walked through the door you ran to your room, the game in your hands.  
>"<strong>Don't forget to clean your room!<strong>" Your mother called out after you.  
>"<strong>Okay!<strong>" You shouted back and closed the door. You quickly picked up all the scattered cases, even the ones in your backpack, and lazily put them in the basket you had labeled, **Video Game Cases**. After putting all the cases away, you inserted the new game into your gaming system.  
>"<strong>This is gonna be awesome!<strong>" You picked up the controller, ready to play.  
>The screen read <span><strong>Loading<strong>, making you even more agitated to play. Finally, the main screen came on, showing a girl in a very faintly white straight jacket, patches of blood all over. Her hair was pitch black, dripping wet, and it cascaded over her face, except for her mouth. An evil little smile was attached to her lips. Her skin was very pale, almost white as snow. In the background was an old looking building. An insane asylum. On the side of the asylum, you could clearly see the number **43** written in blood. You stared in awe before clicking, **Start a New Game**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cнαpтer тwo: welcoмe тo тнe αѕylυм**

It's been a week since you first played _Asylum 43_ and today you planned on playing the game with the turtles. Yeah, you haven't slept a lot so you were very tired. You made your way over to the lair, re-adjusting your backpack onto you shoulder. You have known the guys for about a year now, since they first saved your life. Believe or not, the saved you from committing suicide. You had major depression back then, and one day you just couldn't stand it, so you decided you would end your life. (Sorry if this gets emotional or anything)

.*FLASHBACK*.

'_That's it. I'm done.'_ You thought to yourself. Tears were streaming down your red, puffy cheeks. You had been dealing with bullies ever since you moved to New York City. Finally, they got you and you cracked. Now you made your way to the rooftop of your apartment building. A note you left for you mother lay abandoned on the counter top. You opened the door that read "**Roof Access**". As you stepped outside onto the cool, concrete flooring, a gust of wind gently brushed your hair against you cheeks. You walked to the ledge of the building, and stepped upon it carefully. Your eyes gazed downward. That seemingly-long fall, would be your last painful memory. You closed your eyes, took a deep breath, and started to lean forward...

..Until, someone had pulled you off the ledge. You opened your eyes in confusion and fear, staring at the ledge you were on just a second ago. Then, your turned around, and your eyes met someone's baby blue eyes. An orange-banded turtle stood in front of you. You had no idea whether to scream, cry, or run away.

"**Why were you about to jump off?**" The voice was masculine and a little high pitched, but the words he said made you realize that what you were about to do, wasn't the right choice. You couldn't help but hug your unknown savior. "**Thank you**." You whispered as you bit your bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears. He arms stayed at his sides, not sure whether to hug you back or push you away, so he stayed there. You realized you made things awkward and unwrapped your arms around him. "**Sorry. I didn't mean to make things awkward.**" You quietly said, blushing out of embarrassment. "**Nah, you didn't make things awkward. I'm Michelangelo by the way, but you can call me Mikey.**" He gave you a warm, welcoming, freckled smile and held out his hand for you to shake. You smiled and shook his hand. "**y/n." **

.*END FLASHBACK*.

That moment changed your whole life. Mikey had saved you from leaving the world, and you were grateful about that. You had thanked him a million times and he always said it wasn't a big deal, but he knew that it meant a lot to you. Even though Mikey was very clueless, he was caring and knew your feelings.

-

You arrived at the lair and was immediately bombarded by Mikey in a bear hug. "**Y/n**, you're here!" He squealed happily. "**Yes Mikey, I am, and I have made plans for today!**" You replied, hugging the orange-banded turtle. "**Ooh, what are we doing today!?**" "**We are going to play a new video game I got last week!**" You slumped your backpack onto the floor, zipping it open and pulling out the game, showing it to Mikey. He looked at it in awe. "**Let's try it out! How far are you in the game?**" He asked. "**About halfway.**" You inserted the game into the game disk and grabbed two controllers, handing one to Mikey. **"Is this two player?**" He asked with a slight frown. "**Yep! I can make 4 profiles on this game. So, we'll start from the beginning.**" You gave him a warm smile. Both of you watched the game menu pop up. You clicked on "**CREATE A NEW PROFILE**" and made it a two player profile. Finally, it was time to play.

-

After hours of playing, it was about 2 in the morning. Both you and Mikey had fallen asleep. Your game was on pause. You guys had fell asleep about half way through the game. Suddenly, the screen went back to the begging of the game. "**Welcome to the asylum**." A creepy, feminine voice said. There was a bright flash. It got brighter and brighter, then, nothing. A few more hours passed and you slowly opened your eyes. Something wasn't right. You looked around the room you were in. The room was dull and faded. There was concrete flooring with blood stains all over. You were laying on a wire bed with a faded, yellow mattress. You gasped in horror as you realized why this was all so familiar. You were in the video game. You were in the asylum.

_


	3. Chapter 3

**Cнαpтer тнree: тнe woмαɴ wнo wore вlood**

You looked around the grisly room once more, starting to panic. You didn't know how you got there, or if you were alone or not. You got up from the stained, springy bed and slowly started walking towards the door. Names were carved into the rotting wood, but only one name stood out from the rest. You immediately recognized it from the game. Carved deeply into the wood and stained with blood was the name, **Jasmine**. You ran your fingers over the name. The blood wasn't dry, which made you jerk your hand away. You looked at your blood stained fingers before wiping them off on your sleeve. You opened the door and peeked out into the dim lighted hallway. There were old papers, notebook, and rotting pieces of wood all over the place, along with some scraps of clothing here and there.  
>"<strong>Yn? Are you here!?**" A familiar voice called out for you. Footsteps were heard from your left side and you looked down the hallway to see a figure walking towards you.  
>"<strong>Yn, is that you?**" It was Mikey, and you sighed in relief.  
>"<strong>Yeah, it's me, Mikey.<strong>" You ran up to him, pulling him into a tight hug. He, in return, hugged you back.  
>"<strong>How the heck did we get in the game?<strong>" He looked at you straight in the eyes, hoping you knew the answer. Instead, you frowned and shrugged your shoulders. "**I don't know.**"  
>Suddenly, a bright flash of light came from the end of the long, narrow hall. You and Mikey turned your attention to it, then. slowly, started walking down the hall, making sure not to trip on all the rubble lying on the blood stained floor.<p>

You two had been walking forever, or what seemed like forever. It was almost as if the hallway was a never ending road. The light flashed once more, illuminating the shadow of a doorway onto the floor. Finally, you had reached the end and found the light to be millions of flickering candles in the tiny room. A woman with blood soaked hair stood in front of a window, weeping. She wore a torn up black dress that ended just above her knees. Her dress was also soaked in blood. Then it all hit you. The woman was the caretaker who worked in the office, which was the room you were in. Level One. The woman turned around, a knife in her right hand. Her eyes were piercing red and she growled, then hissed. She ran towards you with the knife, getting ready to stab you. '_CRap! Crap! Crap! How did we kill her again!?_'' You got out of the way and tripped her.  
>"<strong>MIkey, how did we kill her again!?<strong>" You yelled as you searched frantically fro a weapon.  
>"<strong>Um...uh...Oh yeah! The iron pipe next to the file cabinets!" <strong>Mikey called out, trying to hold the woman back from charging at you again. You ran over to the file cabinets and found the iron pipe. It had been broken off so the end of it was splinted and sharp. Finally, with the pipe in hand, you stabbed the woman in the back and the sharp end of the pipe struck her heart. She choked and gasped for air, until she fell lifeless to the floor. Level One complete.  
>"<strong>Let's move on.<strong>" You told Mikey. He nodded and you both entered a new hallway.  
><em>'Level two...here we come...'<em>  
>_<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Cнαpтer ғoυr: тнe мαɴ ιɴ тнe cloѕeт**

You two have been wandering the lonely, dark halls in the asylum. On some occasions, you would find papers about some workers and their occupations in the building. You came across the name, Chuck. You skimmed the paper, reading about his occupation. He was a janitor, and one fateful day, he was murdered by a group of patients in the janitor's closet. '_A sad place to die in_' you thought. Suddenly, a loud bang made you jump and the papers fell out of your hands. You and Mikey both looked around, trying to indicate where the loud noise came from. '_Great, this is the part where he comes out and tries to kill us'. _A door behind you swung open, hitting the wall with a loud BANG. You turned around quickly, staring into the dark room. It wasn't a room at all. It was a closet. The janitor's closet. You backed up, but only found yourself pressed against the wall. A foot stepped out of the dark space, a bare, bloody foot. Then the other foot appeared, followed by the lower torso of the man. The, the upper torso, and finally, the face of the janitor.

"**Revenge**." He growled menacingly.

He had cuts all over his face, and a huge gash in his chest ,where he had been stabbed, was bleeding profusely. He lunged at you, a broken, splinted broom in his hands. A chain wrapped around his arm, and Mikey pulled forcefully, knocking Chuck onto the ground. For a skinny arms janitor, he was strong, and he broke the chain with one pull, lunging at Mikey. '_Grab the other half of the broom and stab him you idiot!'_ You scolded yourself. You quickly grabbed the half and stabbed him straight through the ribs. It didn't slow him down at all. Instead, he pulled the now blood stained broom out of his torso, little bits of flesh hanging off of it, and threw it at you. The splinted end nicked your upper arm, creating a small gash. You winced in pain, clutching the fresh cut as blood slowly seeped out of the pores between your fingers.

"**Y/n! Remember, we have to choke him!**" Mikey yelled.

It all came back to you. That's how you defeated him, was by choking him with a certain item. Rope. You searched for the rope while Mikey held him off. "**The janitor's closet, Y/n!**" Mikey reminded you. You ran inside the closet, checking each shelf rapidly. Finally, you fond the rope. You quickly threw it towards Mikey, who caught it and managed to wrap it around the Janitor's neck. He tugged on the rope tightly, causing the janitor to choke and gurgle. Rope burns appeared on his neck as Mikey kept tugging. Finally, the janitor fell to his knees, gasping for one last breath, then, he fell limp. His body disintegrated in flaming bits, then ashes onto the ground.

"**Level two. Done**." You breathed, still clutching your bleeding arm.

"**Come on, Y'n. Let's go find some bandages for your arm.**" Mikey wrapped an around your shoulders an lead you to the next hall.

Let level three begin...

_


	5. Chapter 5

**Cнαpтer ғιve: тнe ѕυιcιdαl ɢιrl**

After getting bandages for you arm, you two kept trudging on through the asylum. A batch of papers were in your hands as your eyes skimmed over them.

"**It says that in 1967, a young girl named Susanna Brittany committed suicide in the cafeteria. She snuck out of her room one night and grabbed a rope from the janitor's closet. There appeared to be a ceiling fan in the cafeteria lounge room for staff members. She tied the rope tightly on the fan and made a noose. She then climbed onto the coffee table, slipped the noose over her head, and stepped off. The next day, the cafeteria staff found her dead body. She was only 16 years old.**"

"**Dude, that's sad. Poor girl. I wonder why she did it.**" Mikey frowned as you told him about Susanna.

"**Here it states that the many mental illnesses she had drove her insane, and many people believe that the insanity drove her to kill herself.**"

"**That's harsh**." Mikey implied.

You nodded, dwelling on the memory when you were about to commit suicide, but the only thing that made you different from Susanna, was that you had someone that cared for you. Susanna did not. _What if no one cared for you? What if no one stopped you from killing yourself?_

"(Y/n)?"

_There you were, standing on that same rooftop, looking down at the ground below you. A single, painful tear slid down your cheek, and you fell forward, this time, no one would save you. You were falling, falling down to your death, only a few feet left before you would hit the ground. Your (e/c) eyes started to close, and everything around you disappeared. Just as you were about to hit the ground..._

"**(Y/n)!?**"

You blinked a few times before looking at Mikey. His expression told you he was worried, and his baby blue eyes were staring straight into yours. "**(Y/n), are you okay?**"

It took you a bit to process the thoughts you were having before you finally answered. "**Y-yeah, I'm fine. Let's just get to the cafeteria.**"

You walked a little faster, walking ahead of him. A frown was plastered onto his face as he followed closely behind you. '_What were you thinking about_?' he pondered.

.~*~.

After a while, you two came across two narrow hallways. You looked around, looking for any indication of where the cafeteria might be. As you were looking for any indications, a subtle weeping sound caught your attention. You snapped your head into the direction of the two hallways. The weeping continued, and it echoed through the hallway on your left.

"**Come on, Mikey. I think it's this way.**" You began walking down the corridor, the weeping getting louder as you walked further down.

"**Do you think that's her crying?**" Mikey asked you as he listened to the weeping noise.

"**You know what, Mikey, I think you might be right. It definitely does sound feminine.**"

As the corridor neared it's end, a large open room was revealed behind two swinging doors. There were abandoned chairs and tables everywhere. A row of feeding stations were across the room. The cafeteria. A door right next the feeding stations was labeled, "**Staff Lounge**". The weeping was now louder, filling the silent air. In the far corner of the room was a girl. She crouched down in the corner, hugging her knees tightly as she wept. Her long, black hair cascaded over her scarred arms and legs.

"**Susanna?**" You said quietly as you slowly approached the girl. She didn't even look up at you as you approached. As you knelt down beside her, she stopped weeping, making you cringe for a second.

"**Susanna?**" You repeated, but more in a soft quiet tone.

As you tried to talk with the apparition, the room suddenly took a dark vibe. It felt as if you were walking in a forest alone, waiting for someone to jump out and murder you. Mikey started to get nervous, and by nervous he started to get scared.

"**(Y/n), I don't think we should-AGH!**"

Before he could even finish his sentence, an unseen force threw him across the room, making his carapace hit the wall first before falling to the ground with a THUD. You snapped your head in his direction, your eyes widening in worry. As you raced to get on your feet the apparition grabbed a hold of your wrist and threw you against the glass coverings over the service area, making you smash your head through the glass; knocking you unconscious. Mikey stumbled to his feet, and looked in your direction, seeing your unconscious body lying on top of the shattered glass.

"**(Y/n)!**"

He looked at the two apparitions before him. Wait, two? He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't being delusional, but the apparitions were still there.

"**Great, now there's two Susannas!**" The orange-clad turtle growled before taking out his nun-chucks. "**You want a piece of the Mikester!? Well come at me bro!**"

The two demonic entities didn't hesitate at his offer, and began slashing him around like a rag doll. You opened your eyes slowly and groaned in pain. The right side of your face was speckled with blood from the cuts you received from the shattered glass. You propped yourself up and off the service station, whimpering in pain. Your vision was a bit blurry, but the sight before you mad you gasp. Mikey was being tossed around like some sort of doll. You were about to race to him to save him, but an object caught your eye. Near the door of the lounge room was a blood stained dagger. Without any hesitation your quickly grabbed it, stuffing it in your coat.

"**Hey! Over here!**" You yelled at the two entities, obviously catching their attention.

"**(Y-y/n)...**" Mikey managed to choke out as one of the entities held him by his throat.

"**Come on, come get me. **" You pulled the dagger out from your coat, clenching it tightly in your hand. The pain from the bits and piece of glass in your skin was unbearable, but you ignored it the best you could. One entity accepted your challenge and slowly approached you, a menacing look in its eyes. As you got close enough you threw the dagger at it, stabbing it right in the heart. Then, the entity froze, and looked down at the dagger piercing its heart. Within a matter of minutes the entity flamed into ashes as the dagger fell to the ground.

The real Susanna let go of Mikey, and he fell to the floor, coughing and gagging for air. She looked at the pile of ashes on the ground, and then at you. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her powers were now useless and she was weak. She looked into the lounge, and walked inside. Stepping onto the coffee table, she grabbed the noose, slipping it over her head. With one last glance at you, she stepped off the table, and then, she was gone. The noose swung back and forth, and the air was silent once again. An arm wrapped around your shoulders, and you turned to meet Mikey's baby blue eyes. You both smiled a small smile as you walked out of the room. A frown appeared on your face as you left.

_If only someone would've cared for her..._

**-**


	6. Chapter 6

_Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ Sɪx﹕ Mᴀᴅɴᴇss Part 1/2_

"_**Come child, come. There's no escaping this…. mAdNesS." **__Diluted voices rang throughout the dainty halls, following you wherever you went. There was just no escaping them. They crept into your mind and filled your memories with bloodied desires, creating new filthy and mangled ones. How could someone live like this? Listening to those horrid voices speak nothing but murder in their minds. How did they ever make it out? Out of their dark place where the voices lurked and strangled them with insanity? _

_As you rounded yet another corner, a menacing laugh broke out, seeming to get louder as you ran further down the musty corridor. _

"_**There's no escaping MADNESS child!" **__The voice called out to your running figure. Trying your best to ignore the demented voices, you kept running as fast as your legs could carry you. As you glanced back, you weren't aware of the sudden wall in front of you, and you ran straight into it. _

_You fell right onto your back and the darkness started to envelope your figure. And, just before your eyes closed, a dark object loomed over your body and stared at your with red eyes. Then, your eyes closed…._

Awakening from the sudden nightmare, you gasped, taking in a breath of fresh air is if you never were able to have the substance again. Your [e/c] irises scanned the room you were in. One of the old patients' rooms. The malodorous yellow peeling walls enveloped the room and markings of dried blood covered the floor. The bed springs were rusty and the mattress was rotted. It was then that you noticed at the foot of the bed were ankle shackles. The headboard also had ones for wrists. "**How awful..**" You mumbled to yourself.

Then, your mind wandered off to Mikey. Where was he? You looked around the room for the mutant but saw no sight of him. As you got out of bed, you noticed some strange markings on your legs. As you leaned down to get a closer look, the markings soon became claw marks. Your heart rate accelerated as your eyes widened with fear. '_Where did those come from?!_' Your mind screamed as you scrambled off the bed, desperately wanting to find your friend.

"**Mikey!?**" You called out as you scanned the darkened abyss of hallways.

Your legs led you down the halls of what seem like eternity before you came across a room you've never seen before. This room was just pure….._madness. _There were all sorts of symbols and sayings on the walls.

"**No eScaPING.**"

"**We're ALL mAD.**"

"**HeLp…hElP..hELP.**"

As you step into the room, a cold blast of air envelopes your body, so cold that it could chill your bones. You hug yourself from the sudden blast of air and continue to step into the gruesome area and goose-bumps rise from the skin. "**Mikey?**" You looked around the room once more before spotting a shivering dark figure in the corner.

"**So cold…**" The figure whimpered as they continued to shiver. _Wait, that voice…_

"**Mikey? Is that you?**" You slowly stepped towards the shaking mutant.

_Ah, that voice…_ The mutant stopped shivering, his carapace still facing you. A malicious grin spread across his face as you stepped closer towards him. Just as you took another step towards the turtle, he spun around viciously and lunged at you.

That once sweet, charming mutant, was now a malicious and malevolent being, ready for the kill.

_And that kill was going to be you. _


End file.
